Exhibited
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Being watched by other people was always his thing, but who would have thought that his older cousin would use that fact to his own wicked schemes? Pressed against the window of a clothing store Itachi has no other choice but to submit to Madara's twisted desires. Highly M-rated, yaoi, AU, voyeurism exhibitionism, co-written with Night-Being


It has been a while since I've written something purely for the sex, so this is pwp. Also contains my very OOC AU Madara, because I like him this way. He's very much not in character. Also check out the stories of my lovely cowriter who has helped me write my longest oneshot yet! Here some words by her:

Night .Being: I feel like I lost my virginity for the second time.

Night .Being: Itachi

_Dana: Madara_

Now enjoy :D

...

_Frilly dresses and tight fitting jeans were currently in his line of vision. Why he was in a clothing store you ask? Because Madara had been out of a job and his family was kind enough to offer him one during these dire times. It wasn't an unpleasant job, quite the contrary. Because behind the frilly dresses and tight fitting jeans was a certain person Madara simply loved to look at, and touch from time to time. Not the innocent touches, of course. There was more to it, much more, and Madara didn't care that this person may be related to him. Who cared about family bonds when the other was this… beautiful? _

_Just watching him now made Madara inch forward, his hands itching to touch. Right by the window his nephew was busying himself with the mannequins, which he strangely enough did quite often. Dressing them and redressing them when something didn't seem right. Perhaps he was a bit of a fashion freak? Not that Madara would know. He had no real knowledge on how a person should properly dress and just sold things with pretty words, masking them in his flirtatious ways. Most would fall instantly, finding him quite the charmer. Too bad his nephew hadn't given in yet, but he will. Madara was sure of it. _

Red or green? Red seemed nice, but the green one had this nice dark shade. He frowned and his lower lip partly disappeared between his teeth as he was trying to decide which of the two scarfs fitted better with the outfit he had so neatly arranged on the slim figurine. Like he cared anyway. He was there merely for the fun of having some subtle attention of his potential customers.

Itachi let down his hands and the two pieces of cloth just hang loosely in his pale fingers. Onyx eyes wandered outside, through the crowd. Curiously he began to roam over the people who passed him. Many of them turned to the side, some looking at their own reflection and the others scanning his lean figure standing straight among all the other mannequins. Occasionally there were few who stopped and took a peek inside the wide window. Yes, that was what he enjoyed the most.

He threw a smirk down at some random girl and she responded with a blush and promptly chose to disappear in the streets. A light shiver caught his attention. He was being watched, again. And it weren't only the occasional glances of strangers from the street, but an intense stare coming from the other side - Madara. Like he could forget about him. He felt his eyes eating his body from the moment his uncle took the opportunity and began to work in this shop. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not. In his humble opinion his uncle was handsome, much like Itachi himself, but it was his uncle for god's sake. Annoying uncle who kept on stealing not so innocent touches every now and then and spied him with his own curious black depths. It made his stomach tingle.

With a small frown still present on his face he decided to repay the deep glare and turned towards his co-worker with a question in his eyes.

_Caught again. Itachi was always so alert, which made this all the more interesting. The guy wasn't blind and Madara wasn't one to hide either. Itachi could know all about the dirty little things Madara fantasized of in the backroom. If it were okay, Madara would tell him everything, whisper the stories into his ear and see if he could get a rise out of his stoic nephew. Could be an angry push or an erotic shiver running down Itachi's spine. Madara was hoping for the latter, obviously._

_Staring back just a moment too long Madara eventually let a lopsided smirk form on his lips, the glint in his eyes betraying exactly why he had been looking. There was no need for words here. Brushing his long hair to the side he eventually averted his eyes, skimming through the clothing rack in front of him. He at least needed to fake that he was working. There had been enough reprimands coming from his nephew and Madara didn't always appreciate them. The guy had to know that Madara was about ten years his senior. Shouldn't that count for something? _

_When Madara decided he had worked enough on the rack he pushed himself away and let his eyes slide through the store. Empty, as usual. Business was going slow and that was just what Madara had hoped for. The smirk on his lips only widened as he first trudged towards the entrance to the store and turned the open sign back to closed, locking the door after that. Moving closer to the window then, going as unnoticed as he could be, Madara flicked off the lights. The only light now present came from outside, leaving Itachi unable to see what was happening at his back. _

He hardly resisted an eye-roll and returned his attention fully to the two scarfs still waiting to be picked. How come he had to be the one stuck here with his pervy relative? Itachi knew very well that if Madara got the chance, he would probably rip the clothes right off of him, just to see some more of his nice young body. The gleam in those wicked eyes spoke for itself. Though he honestly wasn't sure if by any chance it wasn't just his own fantasy. He was so much older than him and judging by his overwhelming confidence probably skilled beyond measure.

A flash of that evil smirk his uncle wore so often caused a pinch somewhere in his pants. In a moment of recklessness he let all his thoughts wander away. It was wrong and Madara was probably just teasing him. Not like Itachi would ever admit that despite all moral standards, he felt like being drawn to the forbidden feeling of Madara's hot breath on his sensitive neck. It was just too wrong and the last thing he would want is to act irresponsibly. Didn't matter, Itachi was the one in charge here. Maybe he will remind his cocky uncle after he's finished with the mannequins.

Realizing that he still held the two dull scarfs, Itachi once again forced his mind to focus on the choice among red and green. Refusing to pay any more attention to the vicious man. Until the lights went off.

_Using the light that came from outside Madara watched the dark outline of Itachi, seeing his confused stance while two scarfs dangled from his hands. It was so easy now… All Madara had to do was step onto the platform by the window and reach out. A shaky breath left his lips as an excited shiver ran down his spine. How could he truly resist? Madara had dreamed of this moment often enough and knew exactly how to proceed. _

_Placing one foot onto the platform Madara gave in to his own needs. Gliding towards his nephew Madara let his eyes wander all over Itachi's form. The annoyance was clearly visible on Itachi's face and Madara wondered for a moment why Itachi hadn't called out for him yet, but pushed that thought to the side rather quickly. It was too late now anyway. Madara wasn't going to turn the lights back on. It's always better to leave someone in the dark… _

'_I think we lost power,' Madara murmured, bringing his face far too close to Itachi's ear, his hot breath fanning over a lean neck, the temptation to taste almost getting too much. But Madara would first wait on Itachi's reaction. What kind of rise would he get? Stepping away as if he had not been that close Madara watched Itachi, his dark eyes darkening further as his plan started to work more and more. _

His heart skipped a beat. He really didn't enjoy the darkness or maybe who was creeping inside it. Did Madara have some ulterior motive? It could hardly be a surprise. Though if the arrogant jerk is expecting him to start freaking out, he's about to be disappointed. It takes more than just flicker some lights to scare him.

Itachi watched the taller shadow of Madara stalk closer and his irritation grew. What was he trying? They had work to do, not lose time by playing childish games. He will definitely have some talk with him after the shift is over. This was not what he signed up for when he agreed to have him as a co-worker. Oh Itachi was so irked, just about to give Madara piece of his mind. But when the shadow stopped considerably far inside his comfort zone, he tensed. Heightening his senses and preparing his body for an unknown impact. Another touch, maybe? No, not touch. Not this time. That would be too evident and Madara sometimes seemed to like being sneaky.

A hot fan of Madara's breath over his skin made Itachi's jaw clench. Not that! Damn it. Not there. For a moment he felt his pulse pick up the pace until the new sensation was over and Madara was once again scanning his face, waiting for reaction. It took few agonizingly long seconds before he actually understood what he was being told. 'Well, that is unfortunate,' Itachi squeezed through his narrowing throat. Hopefully achieving to sound as calm as he looked.

_The lie was accepted so easily, which in return made Madara smirk once more. Too bad Itachi was still this cold and stoic guy, not letting anything get to him. But Madara would find something that would set the guy off. One way or another. It was his own personal challenge now. Lifting a hand up Madara moved to brush a lock of hair out of Itachi's face, revealing two cool eyes glaring at him. 'The only light we have now comes from outside,' he muttered, letting his hand now slide down a pale neck, teasing the soft skin he wanted to have a taste of so badly. 'But we can't stay here. Standing here by the window where everyone can watch us, see everything they want to.' His voice had dropped an octave, his tone getting a touch sultrier, trying to lure in Itachi. What would his reaction be now? _

Itachi felt the burn of Madara's stare and the impact of his words take its prize. An icy finger strolled down his spine and with a corner of his eye he tightly observed as Madara brought his warm fingers towards his face. Itachi honestly had no idea why he hadn't just chased him off. If it was because there was something different in the behaviour of his uncle, something more devious and direct in the way he talked to him. Staying still turned out to be a mistake as the tickling fingers slid down and despite hating his body for it, Itachi slightly twitched and a silent huff came through his nose. Choosing to let the moment pass by, hoping it'll get ignored, he tilted his head towards the street. Neglecting the hand on his skin. 'There isn't much to see when the lights are off,' Itachi stated vaguely.

_Nothing would pass Madara. Of course he had noticed the twitch, he had felt it right under his fingers, and the breath outtake only fuelled his needs. Now he would definitely not stop what he was doing. _

_Quickly Madara moved forward, stepping up right behind of Itachi, and wrapped an arm around his nephew's waist, keeping him locked right in place. His excuse would be so that they could share their line of sight, but having his body pressed this comfortably against Itachi's behind was something wonderful all on its own. 'What are you talking about?' Madara asked, his free hand pointing ahead towards the street in front of them. No one was paying attention to them yet, not caring about the dark window, but maybe that would change soon. 'See, there are so many people outside. It's Friday and people are getting back from work, all here to spend a few hours to do absolutely nothing. They might very well watch us, right? Could be quite entertaining.' Unable to resist the temptation now Madara pushed Itachi's hair away with his nose and let his lips slide over the bare skin of the other's neck._

The sudden movement made Itachi strangle a gasp. Before he knew it, Itachi found himself staring right out of the wide window, only now he realised how many people were actually there and Madara pointing that fact out didn't help the situation very much either. Driven by instincts, his fingers rushed to catch the forearm groping around his waist. He angrily breathed in, with the intention to spit something back, but as suddenly as his body had been pulled into a tight embrace, the unexpected touch on his nape transformed his words into a senseless moan. So he at least buried his nails with all his might into the offered arm, resisting the urge to melt under the unwanted excitement.

_The nails digging into his skin made Madara hiss at first, but when the moan reached his ears he got excited, perhaps a little too excited. Pushing his crotch hard against Itachi's behind he forced his nephew to step forward until he was pressed up against the window. His warm breath left condensation clouds against the glass, something fogging up the vision they had of the outside world. His lips stayed pressed against Itachi's neck and he could barely contain himself to actually let his tongue slip out and have a taste of that sweet delicious skin. _

'_Can't you see them, Itachi?' Madara whispered seductively, the tremble in his voice leaving its imprint against Itachi's warm skin. His free hand trailed down Itachi's side until they reached the hem of his shirt. 'What if they would look back? See us standing here, our bodies a little too close together for this to be innocent.' This was a daring line, because now he made it apparent that he was out for something more. Madara wanted to go much further than this and Itachi just had to give in now. Lifting up the shirt a little to reveal a bit of skin of Itachi's abdomen, Madara added the last line. 'And then they watch you, show off more and more skin as time continues.'_

The thump of his body against the glass made few people turn their heads towards them and Itachi's eyes widened in shock, for the first time actually betraying his usually serene features. The initial response was a harsh struggle. Desperately trying to get out of the reach of Madara's lips and out of his firm grasp. But it was pointless, with cold translucent wall in the front and warm and somehow soft chest at the back, Itachi was helpless. And as he soon realised more struggle brought more attention, so he let his body lay limp, angrily glancing to the side with cheek plastered against the window.

Not the hidden touch on his stomach made his panic shoot up like fireworks, but the promise deep inside his uncle's words. 'Is this some kind of a joke? Because I don't like your kind of fun, Madara,' he snarled, but remained still, regardless of Madara's actions to expose his abdomen.

'_Joke?' Madara asked innocently. 'Do I ever joke when it comes to this, Itachi?' The struggle Itachi had put up was easily subdued, Madara being taller and stronger than his nephew. Still he would not force Itachi into this. There was no enjoyment to find there and it would only cause a lot more problems after that. Not something Madara was willing to risk and forcing someone didn't sound appealing in the first place. But he would get Itachi to give in. _

_Lifting the shirt up higher, revealing Itachi's tight abdomen, Madara stuffed it under the arm still wrapped around Itachi's waist. Now he had room to touch and show the world what Itachi exactly had to give. 'I merely want to point out that everyone can now see you. There is enough light for people to see my fingers dance over your abdomen, dipping in the front of your jeans, trying to reach as deep as I can.' Of course he then let his hands slide low, but he did not let them slip inside Itachi's jeans yet. He only traced the seam, showing he could do it if he really wanted to. 'Do you think they imagine being in your place or in my place?'_

Stupid! That was stupid! Itachi felt like everything he did only played right into the cards of his opponent. In this case it being Madara. Struggling didn't work and staying motionless only allowed his perverted uncle to tease his trembling skin. Itachi swallowed another moan when his shirt was tucked up higher, but those wicked fingers and lewd tone of Madara's voice whispering all the obscene things into his ear could not be ignored. His hips shuddered inadvertently when a finger or maybe more of them brushed over the hem of his jeans.

Itachi sucked in his breath, feeling his flesh grow warmer every second. 'H-how should I know?' he panted heavily as an answer to Madara's provocative question. Then closed his eyes, hiding himself from the slight blush that found its way onto his porcelain face, and from the few occasional looks which strayed in their direction.

'_Oh, but humour me, Itachi,' Madara whispered in reply, nuzzling the strand of hair that was right beside his face. God, Itachi smelled good, sweet somehow. Perhaps not too odd with all the sweet things the guy ate every day. 'Who do you think they'd like to be? The one pressed against the window while he's being displayed for the world, pieces of clothing come off one by one, while hands slide all over the bare skin he leaves behind…' Finally Madara granted himself a taste, letting his tongue peek out and slide up over Itachi's exposed skin. Swallowing heavily he resisted a shiver, the idea of having Itachi here almost getting to him._

'_Or do you think they would want to be me? The one touching you…' For good measure he let his hand slide over Itachi's abdomen before reaching down towards Itachi's belt. 'The one undressing you slowly, displaying more and more of you.' With quick movements he ripped the belt from Itachi's jeans and threw it to the side, leaving it there forgotten on the floor. The button was undone next, but Madara halted by the fly, seeing what Itachi would do now. 'The one who will fuck you up against this window until you can't see straight anymore.'_

Itachi gritted his teeth, with every other word coming from Madara's mouth he fell lower and deeper into the cloud of lust that started to envelop them slowly. Almost crushing his jaw when a hot tongue tickled his perceptive surface. Swallowing as many cries as he could, like the people from outside were not just able to see his humiliation but also hear how much he actually enjoyed it. But did Madara seriously expect him to answers that question? No! He couldn't say anything! Not because he wouldn't know what, but because if he was to open his mouth just once, he wouldn't be able to stop the wanton moans pushing against his lungs; almost suffocating him.

Fingers lurked on Itachi's exposed skin, leaving disturbing tingling behind, then with a few swift movements and his belt has been thrown away. Like on a swing his lids promptly opened and his whole body tensed almost painfully. Itachi held his breath, preparing himself for an intimate touch, but it never came. Leaving him shocked and waiting. It took too long and with the lack of oxygen Itachi's entire figure started shaking uncontrollably. With his pulse rapidly rising he wasn't really able to keep the accumulated air for long, the suspense somewhere above his crotch forcing him into hyperventilating instead. Too late Itachi realised that the utter terror consuming his mind wasn't from the situation itself, but from the fact that he was growing undeniably hard.

_Pupils grew wide as Madara took in every reaction Itachi set loose. He had expected a bit of a reaction, but this, Itachi trembling in his arms, breath coming out in harsh puffs, this was incredible. Unconsciously Madara pressed his hips forward, rubbing his growing erection against Itachi's ass. 'Why won't you answer my question, Itachi?' he whispered, his lips moving up a little higher to press a kiss against Itachi's jaw. 'Which position do you prefer?' he purred after it. 'The one you are in now or would you rather switch?'_

_Thinking Itachi had reached the level where he wouldn't instantly push him away, Madara carefully released the hold on Itachi's waist and then quickly moved to pull Itachi's shirt from his body. It took some effort with the arms not really giving way, but soon Itachi was left bare chested and seeing the reflection of Itachi in the window, Madara let out a low groan. 'You look so sexy, Itachi,' he whispered, his teeth latching onto Itachi's earlobe and giving it a soft pull. _

Itachi strangled a moan. The administrations of his uncle making the promise of seeing stars coming true. It took every single cell in his brain to compose a logic thought, let alone a whole sentence. But it seemed that until Madara will get what he wants, the torture will just continue. Closing his eyes once more to regain some control over his common sense, Itachi finally managed to pant a few erratic words. 'T-this one... or t-that... I don't know!" Itachi cried out in despair, clenching his lids even more. But realising that with the question at least partly answered his mind became weirdly relaxed.

When the shirt had been dragged over his head, Itachi really couldn't care less, not at this point. His hands felt numb and being naked from the waist up couldn't really disturb him that much, not when most of his blood was leaving the only reasonably functioning place in his body - the head. But the greedy sounds coming from behind and the lascivious pull on his ear made Itachi growl with irritation. 'Go to hell, Madara!'

He turned his face away and after raising his arms with elbows aiming up and fingers clenching his raven hair he propped his forehead onto the glass, effectively escaping the teasing mouth.

_Feeling Itachi move away from his touch Madara instantly felt cold, and the spoken words Itachi threw at him didn't really help his mood. For a second he just stared at the back of Itachi's head, but as if he could now simply walk away. Itachi hadn't left yet and that was enough for him to know that he was allowed to continue. Itachi's might say one thing, but his body was screaming the opposite. _

_Taking a step forward he snuggly pressed his crotch back against Itachi's ass and then let his fingers slide around Itachi's side, locking him in again. 'Do you really want me to leave?' Madara hissed not so kindly, one hand now aiming to pull the fly to Itachi's jeans down and then spreading the thick fabric apart. Roughly he pressed the palm of his hand down against Itachi's hardening length. Feeling the swelling organ below his hand made Madara hum softly, a smirk sliding back on his lips. 'I really think you rather have me as close as possible and continue undressing you until you are completely naked for everyone to see,' he whispered, pressing another kiss to Itachi's neck, and this time his nephew wouldn't move away. 'Have you noticed? People have been turning their heads now.'_

Leave? No! His thoughts screamed recklessly only from the image of Madara leaving him unsatisfied like this when he had already made Itachi's member come to life. But he didn't want to continue? Or did he? Gah! There was no point in denying anything, his own hormones betraying him along the way. He just wanted to be touched, but his pride was probably too big for him to admit anything. Though he had the impression that with Madara's own arousal sandwiched between their bodies, his uncle wouldn't leave just like that. Or did he really expect him to voice it aloud?

A particularly loud cry escaped through Itachi's parted lips when his shaft had finally been given the desired attention. A wave of lust made his entire figure tense and his hips swayed back, returning the push and pressing his ass back into Madara's lap. But had he noticed? Itachi hesitantly looked around on the crowd passing around them. Few people indeed took a peek, some of them secretly, others not so much. Itachi's onyx eyes lost themselves among the glances and stares which has been directed on him. The feeling of being watched getting to him slowly, making his cock almost ridiculously hard.

_And there was the all the proof he needed that Itachi was enjoying this and a particular part even more. Growing harder right under his hand as his eyes slid through the crowd. Very interesting. Something Madara definitely could play with and perhaps take advantage of. Rubbing his hand up and down Itachi's fully hard erection now, he tried getting more sounds falling of those lips. It was a shame Madara couldn't actually see what he was doing to Itachi, but seeing the reactions from the people outside was enough. The gasp an old lady released made Madara smile widely, knowing the image she had seen was shocking to her already. She better not return to take a second peek later on. _

_While his right hand occupied itself with rubbing up and down over Itachi's clothed length, Madara used the other to shimmy the tight jeans down Itachi's waist and then forced them as best as he could down to his nephew's ankles. Now left in only his boxers the crowd could see the outline of Itachi's cock perfectly. A curious teenaged girl threw a look their way and her eyes widened for a moment, but she didn't stop looking until she had fully passed the store. This was so exciting. They were all going to be Madara's witness. This would be a once in a life time opportunity to see Itachi come fully undone. _

'_Do you like them staring at you, Itachi?' Madara purred, his lips moving against the shell of Itachi's ear. 'I bet when you're naked you'll make everyone stop walking. They would just want to watch you. And when I have my cock deep up your ass and they see you screaming out your pleasure, they might come in here and try to get a touch too. We didn't lock the door, remember?' A lie, because Madara had locked the door._

Itachi's heart was racing and all the previous restrained backfired with leaving no strength for him to hold back anymore. Not when being handled in such a skilful manner. So it really wasn't just wishful thinking. Madara indeed was experienced beyond Itachi's comprehension, and the younger man had no choice but to obey to the movements of Madara's hand with helpless cries and moans.

Partly, he prayed for nothing else but to be able to close his eyes like before, to hide himself. But the shock and curiosity about reactions of other people forced his lids wide apart, swallowing every single glance which had been spent to his side. Too preoccupied by others that he forgot about the person behind him, so when Madara's voice finally reached him, his pants had been long forgotten, pooling around his ankles.

But Madara's final words awakened a completely different emotion than before. Fear. Itachi let down his hands and supporting his palms in the level of his shoulders he softly pushed his body back, just enough to seek for some more warmth of the chest behind him. When Itachi breathed in to speak, his voice was much weaker and insecure than he could ever remember. 'I-I don't want others to touch me.' Itachi whispered, turning his face to the side looking for the soothing hot breath of the man behind him. 'N-not them, only you.' He pleaded silently, hoping to get a reassurance that despite being watched, he is safe.

_The plead Itachi let out made Madara growl lowly, the thought of Itachi being only his, at least for today, was so thrilling. 'Don't worry,' he whispered, wrapping his free arm tightly around Itachi's waist, pulling him flush against his body. 'No one besides me will touch you.' The other hand kept rubbing Itachi's erection, making sure it stayed alive and didn't ebb away due to his foolish talks. 'I won't let anyone else touch you. They can watch though. I want them to see you, see what I can do to you. And when they finally see, they'll know they are not even worth of touching you.'_

_Moving his face closer to Itachi's, Madara kissed the corner of the other's lips. The position might not be pleasant for his neck, but he still wanted to taste more of Itachi and maybe, maybe now he could get a kiss? _

The rumours seemed to be true then, his uncle indeed was quite the sweet-talker. With every other word Itachi felt his previous dread gradually float away, leaving only pleasant timid shivering as Madara's velvety tone stimulated his senses, replacing the original worry and doubts with something completely different. Trust maybe?

Itachi's trembling breathing calmed down and his inhales were now deep and heavy as the expert handling in his most precious place blissfully clouded his mind. Then the lips caressing over Itachi's cheek paused, lingering in place just a little longer. What was that? What was Madara going for? Was it... a kiss? That was rather unexpected. Itachi moved slightly, softly sweeping his own lips over the offered ones, giving them an analysing taste. Yes, they surely felt as good on his mouth as on his perceptive skin, maybe even better.

Itachi's hand drifted through the air, only to disappear in Madara's silk raven hair, bringing his head closer so Itachi could have more of those delicate lips. It wasn't the best position for a kiss, but the temptation was just too big. Then all of a sudden one particularly precise stroke on Itachi's shaft changed his plans entirely and instead of claiming Madara's lips in a needy kiss, Itachi moaned mildly right into his uncle's mouth. Leaving his intentions behind, Itachi set out a new course. 'Take off the rest,' he murmured with their lips still gently pressed together.

_As soon as their lips touched Madara sucked in a deep breath, the first touch of those soft lips sending a shock through his body. How could his nephew be this delicate? Itachi was always so cold and distant and now… this was a whole new version and Madara felt lucky he was able to see this. Or even able to get this to come out of Itachi. And then a hand found his hair and pulled him even closer, pushing their lips harder against each other and Madara was ready to take this further, ready to slip his tongue between those soft sweet lips, but then Itachi decided to speak up and send another wave of lust right through Madara's body._

_Madara stilled for a second, dark eyes staring back into Itachi's and then a fresh smirk adorned his lips as he pulled back slightly. 'God, you're sexy,' he hummed and then started shimmying the boxers over Itachi's ass. Crouching down he made sure to take away the jeans that was still pooling by Itachi's feet and the boxers with it, flinging them to the side where they hit a mannequin that instantly tumbled down. But Madara couldn't care less. Now he had full view of Itachi's body and seeing the hard cock now standing proudly, practically begging for attention, Madara let out a soft groan as he moved back up to a standing position. 'You have no idea how often I have dreamed of this moment. I've wanted you for so long and now all these people can witness it.' Some teenaged boys had now actually stopped walking and were pushing each other forward, laughing loudly when one of them almost hit the glass. _

If his heart could it would rip through his chest right now. The subtle rustle of his underwear being pulled down and warm hands busying themselves with his jeans making Itachi feel jittery. But that was it, he was standing naked, for everyone to see, with an erection harder than ever before. He would lie if he said he wasn't scared, embarrassed maybe. The initial courage wavered a little and while his eyes were shyly roaming around the crowd, he pushed his body further back, intending to hide himself inside the shadow. But Madara was still there, preventing him from running away and Itachi found the presence of his older uncle strangely consoling. He seemed too confident about everything and Itachi decided it can't be that bad to steal some of that confidence for himself.

But a group of laughing boys made him flinch uncomfortably and while his fingers groped a handful of Madara's hair, pulling them slightly, the other arm rushed back to squeeze any amount of his uncle's flesh he would find, probably somewhere around Madara's thigh. Itachi locked eyes with the nearest kid and a realisation came to him, the boy was as scared and embarrassed as he was feeling. Their blushes probably almost matching. Itachi's lips tugged up into a hesitant smile. The teenage boy looked kind of cute when Itachi looked at him properly. He let his sheepish smile turn into a full blown wicked smirk as he became aware that the image of his naked form will probably chase the teenager for few more nights.

Itachi returned his attention to the man behind him, turning his head to the side again and then up so he could take a peek into his uncle's face. 'Tell me more,' he requested gently, liking the luscious sound of Madara's voice and the hidden meaning of his words.

'_Very well,' Madara murmured, letting one hand slide back to Itachi's front, his fingers sliding over Itachi's length tentatively. 'I once fantasised of us having lunch together in the back and then as you were doing the dishes, I would sneak up to you and bend you forward while slipping off your jeans. We would have a quickie right there, with customers walking right outside the door…' As he let his voice trail off Madara reached in his jeans' pocket, grabbing the tube of lube he carried around, because he was always prepared. Never had he really thought it would happen though. _

_Flipping off the cap Madara spread some of the lube over his fingers, continuing with another fantasy he had. 'But usually we weren't as hidden away as that. Sometimes we were right behind the register and you were helping a customer, trying to keep your voice even, because I was blowing you, hidden away right behind the counter. The sounds you repressed were only pushing me forward.' Letting a cool slick finger slide between Itachi's ass cheeks, Madara made his intentions known. Bringing his lips close to Itachi's ear again, he murmured his last words. 'We should actually do that some time. Should be fun.'_

Itachi was left baffled. He could never begin to understand what possibly could be so different about him that it made Madara desire him so much. Though it wasn't like he could ask, his lungs too busy with pushing heavy breaths in and out, inhaling the addictive scent of Madara's cologne.

Something cold and slippery touched his butt and without warning proceeded between his cheeks. His body froze, partly from the primary shock of having something pushed against his opening and partly from the thought that this wasn't just a once in a lifetime experience. The promise of another encounter lingered there and for a moment he wasn't so sure how he actually felt about it.

Itachi turned his face even more to the side, muscles in his neck protesting sharply, but he didn't pay any attention to it and simply raised his questioning look up to his uncle's face. Originally intending to pull out an angry frown, but it ended more like a childish pout.

_Letting his finger slide up and down Itachi's crack he teased the opening with every movement, his fingers now sliding over Itachi's cock at the same pace. The pout sent his way made him raise a confused eyebrow at first and then he decided to kiss it off. Leaning forward Madara placed a soft kiss on Itachi's lips before letting his tongue slip out and let it slide over Itachi's bottom lip. 'What? You think you wouldn't enjoy my lips around your cock,' Madara said, his fingers giving a soft squeeze to the head of Itachi's length. 'Sucking harder whenever you tried to speak up. Just imagine the customer looking at you, wondering why you're twitching so badly. And then right as the customer has paid, you blow your load right into my mouth. And you know I'll swallow every last drop.'_

Being teased from both sides made his head hurt. For a moment he didn't know on which sensation he should focus first and the gentle kiss making him shiver didn't help much either. But Madara's words managed to tie his mind to a completely different image. A wave of uncontrollable desire made him lean into the chest behind and submit to the soft kiss while his hands still present on his uncle's body pressed their flesh tightly together and a lustful cry was muffled by Madara's lips.

With a sigh Itachi parted their lips and let his head fall back on Madara's shoulder, sight becoming blurry. 'Oh god, I would enjoy it. But do you really wish to have me so much?' he let out breathlessly, eyes half-lidded.

_The cry coming from Itachi surprised Madara so much, that he accidentally pressed the tip of his finger inside without a further warning. The first knuckle was now encased by warm walls, them squeezing softly around the digit. Rolling it around Madara could feel the soft walls move and he pretended they were asking for more, his own need growing larger. The hand on Itachi's cock had halted, Madara's mind now entirely focused on what was happening behind. 'How can you still question that, Itachi?' he murmured, pressing another soft kiss against Itachi's lips. Pressing his hips forward he let Itachi feel the hard outline of his own hard length, his cock tightly pressed against Itachi's ass cheek. 'Isn't this proof enough?'_

Itachi remembered bottoming for a guy before, it wasn't as bad as he had expected, but it wasn't as good as he wished either. This, however, was something completely different and the unexpected intrusion made him swoon gently and melt. Sliding his hips and trying to get as much of that finger as he could, hopefully swallowing it all the way until it would reach his sweet spot. The hand clutching Madara's hair slid down numbly, faintly thumping on the window as he propped himself, trying to get some stability. The other palm holding his uncle's thigh petted slowly, blindly looking for the bulge between their bodies. 'Then have me, have all of me... please?' Itachi gasped while cupping Madara's erection. Maybe it won't hurt to give in, maybe just this time, maybe...

'_I'll have you, baby,' Madara whispered, pushing his finger further in. 'And you will never want to go without having me again.' As the last knuckle was completely inside Itachi, with the help of his nephew actually pressing back to the intrusion, Madara rolled it around, before pulling it back slowly, hooking it right against the puckered hole to prevent it from slipping out. Feeling the warm walls squeeze tightly, sucker the finger in as far as it could, Madara let out a groan. He wanted to feel those walls around his cock, squeezing the life out of him. After this he never had to imagine fucking Itachi again. It would actually have happened. _

_Sweeping his gaze up and out of the window again Madara could see more curious glances had joined in. It had now turned dark out and only the street light showered light inside the shop's window, but Madara was still hidden in the shadows. It was only Itachi fully on display and somehow Madara felt proud. He was the one behind Itachi. He was the one allowed to fuck him quite soon. Pushing Itachi's left ass cheek a little to the side he granted the side audience a better view and then he let the second finger slide in slowly, seeing how a girl's mouth fall open in astonishment. _

A flash of ecstasy made Itachi moan so loud it could be easily considered a scream. For a split second he felt like coming undone right in that moment and Itachi inadvertently squeezed Madara's clothed erection under his palm, but then the finger retreated almost completely and Itachi whimpered softly; unhappy to feel so empty. Right after that his shaft had been left throbbing greedily, demanding some release as Madara gave more attention to his ass. 'Come on...' Itachi whined silently.

He caught a glimpse of amazement in some random girl's eyes right before a second finger filled him and his lids fell shut. She seemed to like what she saw, which made Itachi want to show so much more, but his knees had a completely different plan, as they started to shake slightly, under the burden of too much arousal in his veins. 'I can't... stand...' he panted hopelessly, leaning even further into Madara's chest, needing some support.

_Madara barely registered Itachi's need for support, too focused on his movements and Itachi's hand squeezing his cock quite hard. 'Soon you'll have something else to keep you up,' he muttered absentmindedly. Feeling the hand tighten even more around his length Madara let out a growl, reaching for the fly of his own jeans and quickly unbuttoning it. 'But right now you can touch me,' he added, pushing his jeans and boxers down enough for his erection to jump free. Guiding Itachi's hand back to his length he silently asked to touch him too, because Madara needed some relief as well. _

_The two fingers now stretching the walls slowly pushed them apart, reaching further and further until they were all the way in. Spreading them slightly he started scissoring Itachi's walls, making him ready for something far bigger. Rolling them around once more Madara tried finding a certain spot. The audience outside would love to see Itachi letting out some more sounds and that would certainly do the job. _

He let his fingers wrap wantonly around Madara's cock, instantly beginning to pump eagerly, knowing that in the moment Madara will achieve to find his prostate, he won't be able to do much efficient work anymore. Though he wished for nothing else and shifting his hips into the right angle he tried to assist his uncle to find that hidden place which made Itachi see stars.

And then the place had been found and Itachi felt a tide of ecstasy push a scream through his throat. He tried to swallow it instinctively, but clenching his jaw only turned every sound into a desperate growl. 'More, I want more!' he forced between gritted teeth. Almost squeezing Madara's length in a death grip before managing to release the pressure; the hand trembling and cramping in the process.

_Oh how Madara wanted to continue his movements and jam his fingers right into Itachi's prostate again, but with his own cock in such a hard grip, Madara didn't dare move until Itachi released his hold. Letting out a sigh when Itachi finally did, he pushed his fingers in again, teasing in a third as a surprise to Itachi. If he wanted more, then he would get more. Thrusting his fingers in quite rough Madara tried to get more sounds, force more out of those pretty lungs. It was easy to see the people outside could hear Itachi's reactions, seeing how some eyes had widened and how some had stumbled back after the sudden noise. One thing was very clear though. They all couldn't wait, just like Madara, until Itachi finally had a cock up his ass._

'_What do you want more of?' he then teased, forcing Itachi to beg for it now. _

That was heaven. He didn't care anymore. Didn't care about anything. Decisions had been made and Itachi chose to be selfish for once, releasing Madara's shaft Itachi bent forward and pushed his hips back, propping his forearms on the glass while he let his hole be invaded all over again. The pressure in his neglected groin drove him crazy and squeezing more cries from deep inside his abused lungs. With his blurry sight he barely noticed all the people around, but he didn't have to see them. He knew they were there, he felt their eyes on his exposed skin.

A question reached his ears. Madara was so evil! He really wanted him to say it. So be it. 'You!' Itachi shrieked. 'I want more of you!' This will have to be enough of a hint; he couldn't even think straight anymore. More teasing might make him lose his nerve, not like Madara wasn't doing hell of a job now.

_And that was all Madara needed to hear. Smirk slipping back onto his lips he slowly pulled his three fingers from Itachi's ass, rolling them around one last time to feel the soft walls move under the tips of his fingers. 'So needy,' Madara commented, grabbing both ass cheeks now and pushing them apart. The prepped hole was now winking at him, asking to be filled by something more and Madara would do that, definitely do that. 'Get ready then.' And with that warning in the air Madara grabbed his shaft and placed the head of his cock against Itachi's puckered hole. Pressing in a little bit a groan bubbled up from somewhere deep, the feeling of being inside already being too much, and he wasn't even fully in yet. _

A rather threatening grunt resonated in Itachi's chest when the skilful fingers left him, but he already knew that something more satisfying would come. Something bigger, better. A prolonged pant rolled out of his mouth along with a tiny amount of his own saliva which he couldn't contain anymore. Not like it bothered him so much when Madara's shaft had been spreading him so thoroughly. He intentionally clenched his muscles, hoping to squeeze as much bliss from the invasion as possible while he let his hips meet Madara's crotch so he could finally have all the nice hard cock inside.

A relieved 'yes' slipped on his tongue and he blinked into the crowd around. A young couple was passing them. The boy instantly taking a hold of his girlfriend and pressing a palm over her eyes, looking shocked and maybe even disgusted. But Itachi didn't care and shot the jealous boy a wicked grin.

_The tightening of Itachi's muscles around Madara's cock made him groan out loudly and try to push his length further in. He wanted to feel more, so much more, but there wasn't anything left. Pushing the disappointment away Madara pulled back and then roughly snapped his hips forward, the sound of their skin slapping together resonating through the store. Feeling Itachi respond by pressing back against him only made Madara pick up the pace, pushing himself back fast with every thrust. It was just better to be inside of Itachi, warm and tight. _

_With every thrust Itachi moved forward. The crowd would now exactly know what they were doing, even if they couldn't see Madara's face. Only the outline of his shadow and perhaps the shine of his eyes. Seeing them watch, some with disgust, but some with interest, made Madara push forward harder, snap his hips forward faster. _

A loud yelp fired from his throat every time his prostate was hit directly. All the blood leaving his brain and going straight into his shaft where it boiled and burned, making him almost unbearably perceptive. And Itachi wished for nothing more but to finally find the release, but he never was the one who'd climax only from being fucked into his ass. Though on the other hand he couldn't help himself much either, because with every other harsh plunge his torso weakened and hands gradually turned into a useless jelly. If he moved only one of them away, he would probably stay hanging in Madara's grasp like a lifeless toy. He desperately needed some support.

His lose ponytail lying innocently right in the middle of his back, ticking softly the naked skin caught his attention. 'Pull my hair!' He shot the order without thinking it through.

_Through the harsh puffs of breath Madara let loose, he actually laughed. Laughed at Itachi suddenly demanding things, because that was quite the opposite of resisting. But he grabbed Itachi's hair anyway, because who was he to deny his demands? Madara would do anything if it would break down his nephew further. Oh, the next family meeting was going to be an interesting one. There would be something Madara had seen no one else from the family would ever see. Would he be able to get Itachi to have sex with him during such a family gathering? That would be a turn on. _

'_Oh, I am going to fuck you far more often,' Madara breathed out, giving Itachi's hair a harsh pull, making Itachi's head snap back. 'Think about it, this is our first time together. We can only improve from here.' Sweat was slowly trickling down his forehead and his long hair was plastered along his face. _

'Yeah, whatever... just fuck me now...' Itachi gasped with relaxation; happy that the strain on his hands has been lessened a little. He honestly couldn't care less about the sense of Madara's words. Or maybe he did care, but it wasn't like he was able to focus on that right now. He would definitely think about it, but not now. Now the only thing he wanted was to finally come, hard! To show all the people around how great of an ecstasy he experienced. Family bonding never felt so good.

Itachi let his hand shakily drift towards his still neglected cock with the intention to finally finish the job which had Madara so deviously started.

_The response Madara got was not quite satisfactory. Glaring down at the back of Itachi's head Madara pulled the other's hair harder, forcing him up to a standing position. The hand was slapped away from Itachi's cock and instead Madara grabbed it and gave it a hard squeeze, not moving further. 'You're going to tell me you don't want this to happen again,' he hissed, his ego slightly hurt now. He wanted Itachi to say the words. Madara wouldn't continue without hearing it. His nephew needed to give in and let Madara know he wanted to feel this far more often and enjoy what they were sharing now. _

'_Are we going to fuck again or not?' He snapped his hips up one time to emphasize his words, letting Itachi feel exactly what he would be missing out on. 'Those people outside would be very disappointed if you said no.'_

Eyes went wide in dismay as Itachi realised that the much caved release had been prohibited. Then a sweet pain in his hair shot though his flesh and his back was glued to Madara's chest once again. 'Why?!' he growled in frustration which was instantly followed by a much louder scream as his sensitive member had been tightly grabbed.

Right in that moment he would say anything just to make his uncle satisfied. 'Yes... of course. We will, just don't stop now...' he moaned desperately. The yearning for more quickly becoming an intolerable agony. Right now, he simply wanted to come, all the other questions he would actually answer later...

'_Good,' Madara replied back softly and then threw the lock of hair out of his hand, pushing Itachi back forward. 'Not like you could resist me anyway,' he added to stroke his own ego and started thrusting again. One hand was poised on Itachi's hip, fingers digging deep into the soft skin as he thrust forward roughly. The echo of skin slapping against skin rose up above their voices, the glass in the window vibrating with every snap of the hips Madara delivered forward. _

_The other hand was still on Itachi's cock, the thumb now rolling around the head, but he was still squeezing the base quite tightly, not giving Itachi the release he sought so desperately. He will beg for it or just had to wait until Madara was close and for now he was feeling too great being in this position. The walls sliding back and forth over his length, obscene sounds coming from their joined bodies. The crowd had grown larger outside and the flashes of cameras were now constant. They had seen Madara's face as well and he simply enjoyed the attention. Throwing his head back he let a smirk slide on his lips and groaned to the ceiling, loving the position he was in. _

Itachi's palms plastered against the glass, making a loud slap sound, which only brought more attention. He didn't care. Madara's ego had been satisfied and that was what mattered. Now hopefully... No. Damn! Damn him! Damn his uncle and everyone around who made him this horny! A wave of rage consumed his mind as Itachi felt the grip around his shaft heighten, demanding him any release. 'Fuck you, Madara!' he spat wrathfully. His thoughts were reeling, sight slowly abandoning him. Madara obviously didn't lie when he said he would 'fuck him until he couldn't see straight anymore'. But that irked Itachi even more. Turning the originally embarrassed blush, later lustful fever into an angry fire.

His teeth were crushing each other and several curses left his lips. The thumb on the extra responsive head of his length making him lose his mind. If Madara just let him lose, then probably even a blow of a warm breath would make him finally come undone.

'_Right in the middle of it, Itachi,' Madara teased lightly, thrusting at a fast pace. The walls around his cock squeezed tightly, signalling Itachi was on the verge of coming, and the only thing preventing this was Madara's hold on his cock. It made him want to go faster, his pace turning erratic. The groans kept falling from his lips every time he thrust forward, the friction of it all becoming too much now. 'But I think we'll be finished soon,' he added, licking his lips to wet them a little. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he had taken off his shirt, because he was way too warm now, sweat dribbling down his back. _

_Releasing some of the pressure on Itachi's cock Madara granted him some movement, his fingers now loosely sliding over Itachi's length. 'Ready for the end, Itachi?' he breathed out harshly, another groan tumbling off his lips right after. _

Whilst his pride shattered into pieces Itachi let out a pleading whine. 'Just make me come, already...' His voice trembling as the heat in his abdomen was rapidly building and the muscles in his pelvis contracting violently. If Madara really wanted to break him, there he had his little victory. The approaching orgasm making Itachi's whole figure rattle.

With a squeak of his palms on the glass his torso fell a few inches forward and down as Itachi gave in and let his cheek be plastered against the window, smearing his saliva over the cold surface. His now useless hands drifted behind and parting his ass cheeks he invited Madara even further inside him, as much as it was possible in their position. While Itachi let his mouth cry in pleasure and desperation, he awaited the final stroke which would send him over the edge at last. Granting Madara and everyone outside the view on his ultimate submission.

'_So impatient,' Madara replied brokenly. Then as Itachi fell forward and used his hands to help Madara sink in deeper, Madara let his upper body rest on Itachi's back, using his free hand to keep Itachi upright by the waist. His thrusts became shallower this way, his cock staying as deep inside as Madara could keep it. The walls were contracting around him, practically forcing the orgasm right out. His hand moved faster and faster, rapidly trying to get Itachi over the edge, because he was getting so close and Madara wanted to feel those walls clench around his cock one last time, as hard as they could. Feel that tightness suck him in right in the end and take as much of his length as Itachi's ass could take. _

_Lips finding the junction between Itachi's neck and shoulder Madara let his tongue slide out, tasting the salty sweat that Itachi had lost along the way. And then he couldn't help himself. Madara had to do it. Roughly he bit down on Itachi's shoulder, his body shuddering when the orgasm was finally there, his seed now deep inside of Itachi. I final drawn out moan was released as Madara slowly rode out his orgasm, his hand still moving fast to have Itachi join him right away. _

A white light claimed his sight, though it could have easily be a flash of someone's camera. Itachi had no idea. His blood was buzzing so loudly in his ears he couldn't even hear his own senseless screams when Madara's swift movements hurled him over the edge. Nails digging into his own flesh and muscles clamping down in a harsh spasm Itachi finally erupted. Not able to apprehend any other part of his body except his throbbing shaft and scorching insides. Then a set of teeth pulled out a shriek so loud that he felt his throat pinch and burn until his voice gave out for several seconds.

If it weren't for the unwelcoming cold wall and Madara's support he would have fallen, his knees giving out right in the moment the first dose of his cum spilled itself on the window, followed by few others that just soaked Madara's eager hand. Itachi had no idea if his uncle climaxed as well, his senses too dull to catch just anything. He could only wait if the grasp will be released sooner or later, suddenly too tired to react to just anything around him he relied solely on Madara's administrations.

_The high of the orgasm was now slowly ebbing away and Madara's arms and legs started to ache. Giving Itachi's cock a few more strokes, letting him ride out his orgasm as well, Madara finally released his nephew. Itachi instantly fell to the ground on his knees and Madara simply left him there, too tired to really do anything, except for sitting down beside Itachi. Sinking down through his knees Madara sat down beside Itachi, back pressed against the cool glass. This blissful smile plastered on his lips showed how much he had just enjoyed his moment with Itachi. _

_Glancing to the side Madara could see Itachi's breath fogging up the glass. Seeing Itachi this worn out was an amazing sight to see and Madara couldn't prevent his smile now turning in a smirk. Knowing he was the one who did this certainly stroked his ego. Reaching out Madara grabbed Itachi's chin and pulled him closer, bringing their faces together enough so he could place a soft kiss on those sweet lips, afterwards muttering 'We are definitely going to do this again sometime.'_

As his knees finally hit the floor he knew it was the end. First thing that came to mind was a punch. Hard punch! Though he had no idea who should be on the receiving end. What happened was as much Madara's doing as his own. Though it hurt a little, having his spirit being broken in such a manner, there was no-one left to blame and Itachi was too exhausted to voice his doubts anyway. Not even sure if he really wanted to know the answers on some questions which bubbled up from the back of his head.

Letting his chin be roughly brought to Madara's lips for a kiss he expected his uncle to claim him as roughly as a while ago, but the contact was gentle, somehow soothing the slight itching in his chest. Only then he actually dared to look back into Madara's face, finding the same cocky smirk as before. Clenching his jaw he repaid the triumphal expression with his own sharp stare. 'Monday at nine, I expect you to be here on time. There is some mess right behind the counter that needs to be cleaned, a lot of work, so take your time,' Itachi snarled, voice a little cracked but steady. He will find his revenge, one way or another.

'_Oh, I will definitely be on time…'_

_..._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let us know if you liked our oneshot and if we should do more together! Perhaps you have a pairing you would like to see done by us?

And don't forget to check out my facebook page: Dana-Eliza, for updates and you can also vote on things I should write next. Link can be found on my profile!

Love, Dana and


End file.
